Crossing Paths
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Grimmjow is madly in love with his best friend's girlfriend. He finally makes a move after the five years of them knowing each other.
1. Chapter 1

He woken up parched. His tongue padded his dry lips. As Grimmjow gotten up he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As soon as his bedroom door opened he could smell bacon being cooked. Immediately his stomach began to growl. In the kitchen, Orihime was at the stove making breakfast. "Damn, why are you making so much food? Didn't Ichigo just go to work?" Grimmjow asks while getting a cup from the cupboard. "Actually, he work late last night and is on his way from work in about ten minutes and then twenty minutes to get home. I just started cooking so when he gets back he'll have a meal to welcome him". Orihime smiled.

Grimmjow didn't want to admit it but his feelings for Orihime were strong. While pouring water into his cup, Orihime nudged her elbow into his side accidentally while cooking. After Grimmjow gulped the entire cup of water down he nudged her back playfully.

This soon started a war between the two. She'd pretend to not care then tease him back as he moved around the kitchen. He no longer needed to be in the area anymore yet chose to play with her. Grimmjow went to grab at Orihime's hip to tickle her, but her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed both of his wrists. "Stop!" She laughed. He grinned and pushed harder, causing her to collapse backwards and Grimmjow followed. He was pinning her to the kitchen floor. They looked one another in the eyes. He could no longer keep his cool. His lips pressed onto hers. Orihime returned the kiss and the lovers began to tease one another. Grimmjow placed his warm mouth on the nape of Orihime's neck and sucked softly. Gaining a few moans from her. A melody he soon began to enjoy. He wanted to hear some more.

"Grimmjow" She moaned in his ear while he sucked on her collarbone. His fingers hesitated to go to the buttoning of her pants. As he pushed her pants down he padded the crotch of her pussy. His mouth watered. He wanted to taste more of her.

Orihime couldn't wait much longer. She ripped off her shirt and Grimmjow's clothes. Their mouths clashed together as he forced his cock into her. She moaned into his mouth while he fucked her on the tile floor. "Grimmjow" she moaned over and over again. Feeling his cock throb inside of her. It's been over two months for him already. He could cum any moment from her walls crushing his cock. "Orihime". He bit her neck.

"What the fuck?" They both stopped and grabbed clothes to cover themselves. "Ichigo!" Orihime stood up. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows together. "What the fuck?" Was all he could manage. He was so angry with them.

"How long has this been going on?" Ichigo questioned Orihime. Grimmjow pushed Orihime behind him. "It was my fault I pushed it onto her Ichigo, this was the first and last time". Ichigo's face had grown red from anger.

Not longer after he ran out. Orihime sat on the floor feeling shame and guilt. Tears began to stream down her porcelain face. "I can't believe I did this". She groaned.

Grimmjow looked around and walked away. It was too early for him to handle those emotions.

At school everyone was distant. There was already gossip about their sin. Sadly with all the talk going around, Grimmjow couldn't get Orihime's sweet pussy out of his head. Bending over and sucking his cock was all that he had in mind, along with her sweet high-pitched moans.

Will Ichigo and Grimmjow's friendship ever be the same after his crime?

"Orihime how could you cheat on Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked. They stood on the rooftop. "Well, one thing just led to another. I didn't plan on cheating on him. Oh god, I've fucked up Tatsuki, he'll never take me back. What is wrong with me?" She cried on her friends shoulder. "Orihime, sure, Ichigo may not want you back after this but what could you do to make the situation better?" Tatsuki asked.

The big breasted woman looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "Well, I quit talking to Grimmjow. There isn't much for me to do I guess". Tatsuki held Orihime. "What has happened, happened. So let's just move forward. You can't go back in time. So how about we go to my house after school and you stay the night tonight?" Tatsuki suggested. Orihime gave a wide smile. "I'd like that". Orihime responded.

"So how is she?" Nnoritorra asked Grimmjow. "I don't want to talk about it". Grimmjow grabbed his bag and walked to the door. Ichigo stood right behind it. They stood there and stared down one another. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow out of his way and sat in the back of the class. Tension was all through out the school. Everyone could feel it.

After school Orihime headed home with her best friend. In the middle of the night Orihime couldn't help but think about Ichigo. How he would kiss her shoulders and neck while they cuddled. She missed the warm feeling he'd give her in her chest when she would look over at him and he'd already be looking. When he'd ask for her to come closer to him.

She hated the fact that she had messed it up. Her phone began to go off. She could see it was an unknown number. When she picked it up a deep voice was on the other line. "Hey, do you want your things from the house? I can drop it off at your apartment right now". Orihime knows who it was now. "It was Grimmjow". She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to see him ever again. She wanted to forget the whole thing.

"Yeah, that'll be fine actually". She responded, hopefully' he won't want to talk about it.

As Orihime began to walk home in the cold night her thoughts were going 100 miles an hour. When she opened the door to her apartment she shut the door and leaned on it. How can she face Grimmjow after she and he ruined their relationship with Ichigo completely. Grimmjow and Ichigo don't even look at each other in school. Her apartment door was hit with a few knocks. When she opened the door she could feel how tense the air was.

"Hey". Grimmjow broke the ice. "Hey". Orihime said awkwardly.

Grimmjow handed Orihime bags of her things that she left at the house. "Thank you". Orihime grabbed the bags and closed the door.

The next day at school there he was. Ichigo hugging Rukia tightly. The hug lasted a good two minutes. While parting from one another, they kissed. Seeing this broke Orihime down.

Tears formed in the edges of her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and took the pain as if it was nothing.

He already moved on? So he never loved me? Orihime began to think.

So many thoughts ran through her head. Almost driving her mad.

Somehow she was able to keep a smile on her face when passing them.

The next few weeks were very hard for Orihime, emotionally exhausted all the time and sick of seeing Ichigo with his new girlfriend made her sick to her stomach.

"Orihime, that is your name correct?" Orihime turned around to see a raven-haired woman standing behind her. "Oh, Rukia. Hi". Orihime tried her best to smile at her. "Look, I'm sorry for how you and Ichigo had broken up and how I have started dating him soon after. I personally feel that I am being an asshole. You were a dear friend of mine and I have taken something very dear to you. I'm sorry". Rukia grabbed Orihime's hand.

"Rukia". Orihime spoke in a hushed voice.

"Yeah?" Rukia responded. Orihime looked into Rukia's eyes. "Are your really in love with Ichigo? Or are you using him?" Orihime asked.

"I love Ichigo. I have since we were little. I didn't want to rush in since you two had always had your own thing going on. I hope this won't be the reason why we stop talking to one another" Rukia swallowed her guilt. It ate her alive every time she seen Orihime in the hallway.

"As long as you believe that you two are in love and you have no other intentions I won't let it be in-between our friendship Rukia. You always have been there for me. So, I don't see why I shouldn't put this behind us". Orihime felt her heart warm up after the talk. As if the pain had left her. She was able to understand The situation better and move on.

It was now time to talk to Grimmjow. Orihime walked to his house after work, he seemed shocked to see her. Then again, after what had just happened she didn't blame him.

"Hey Orihime, wanna come in?" He looked around suspiciously before letting her in.

She made her way to the living room and sat on the couch. "So whats' up?" He asked. Orihime looked around the room in a nervous manner. "Without saying another word she stood up and removed her clothes. His eyes widened and he seemed more interested in the conversation in which was in progress.

Grimmjow grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer. He loved to kiss her thighs, her skin was creamy and warm. Grimmjow kissed up her thighs ll the way up to the white laced panties, he kissed her clit through the fabric her moans were soft and erotic. Grimmjow was now fed up, he bit the fabric and pulled his head back while groaning. His cock was twitching in his pants.

"Orihime, I can't". He moaned, frustrated with himself. She felt a bit embarrassed. "What do you mean?" She shuttered as he rubbed her clit some more with his tongue. "It would be wrong" he muttered. Orihime moaned sweetly. The muse in his ears was tempting him even more. He was now on the verge of ripping what little cloth she had on left. "You've got a point". Orihime said teasingly. She ripped away from his grip and bent over to grabbed her clothes from the floor with her bare ass facing him.

He watched like a lion stalking its prey. His throbbing cock wanted her, he couldn't deny that as much as he wanted. Grimmjow stood up and grabbed Orihime's arm, whipping her up and forcing a kiss on her pink lips. In an instant she began to kiss back, biting his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. His big and muscular hands held her back, pulling her closer. His other hand was groping her ass.

"Let's go to the bedroom". He stated before wrapping her legs around his waist and walking to his room. Grimmjow laid Orihime on her back and continued to plant kisses all over her beautiful body, cherishing every inch of her. She felt true bliss, yet guilt was still holding her hostage on the inside.

Their moans echoed in the room.

They laid on the bed. As soon as Grimmjow fallen asleep from the hard work, Orihime snuck out. He awoke with heartache.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two,

Where had she gone? Grimmjow sat in bed, thinking of the mistress he had over last night. Is she showing him that they are nothing more than fuck buddies? Well, what else was to be expected.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Please! Please!" Orihime shouted at the man in the white lab coat. "Sorry Miss Inoue, but we won't be able to take care of her anymore. Her body is rejecting all of the medication. There isn't much left for us to do except watch". The doctor looked at her with empathy. Orihime walked into the hospital room and seen her grandmother laying in the bed. She was wrinkled to the bone. Nothing but experience and age for makeup.

"Hello dear, worrying about an old lady like myself won't get you anywhere honey. I have only a week to live if I'm lucky". Orihime's heart dropped at those words her grandmother took lightly. "Why do you not care anymore?" Orihime grabbed her hand and began to cry. "After sixty you wait for death to take you. I was blessed to have another forty years. Which was pain after your grandfather died. I don't see it as a bad thing. I won't be sick anymore, I'll be watching over you". Her eyes were cloudy. Orihime missed seeing the big brown eyes. They weren't just regular brown eyes but they had a ring of grey to them. Something not many people had. She was capable of recognizing her grandmother that way.

"I love you", she coughed out. Orihime's heart was twisting. "I love you too!" Her tears strolled down her face and onto the sheets.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"She just up and left?" Gin asked while grabbing his coffee from the cashier.

"Yeah, she just fucked me and while I was sleeping she just left me", Grimmjow explained. "So, maybe she doesn't want a relationship. What were you expecting when she had got her heart ripped out from Ichigo? She did love him a lot you know, and from what you explained to me, like how you two first hooked up. It sounded like you pushed the sex onto her. Then again I don't blame her. Fucking the same person for five years? That's too much, so of course she'd want to stir the bowl up a bit. Don't think to deeply into it or else you'll end up getting hurt. Leave it at sex, and if you want more then you should tell her". Gin's advice really got to Grimmjow. It made much more sense, even though it was coming from a womanizer.

"Thanks Gin". Grimmjow sat down at the café table. "No problem, young boy. It's about time you got your shit figured out. Wait, don't you have a girlfriend? Her name is... Fuck I forgot". Gin rustled his hair while thinking of the poor woman's name.

"Neliel is her name. We haven't spoken to one another since last week, she is supposed to be in America for this field trip. That's what she told me anyways, and bringing her up doesn't help at all". Grimmjow sighed, how could he forget about her. She was always texting him when she was far away like this. Now that he had time to think about her. He felt like a royal cock sucker.

"My last conversation with Ichigo was with him grabbing a few clothes so he could stay at Rukia's for a while till he could finally look at me again" Grimmjow stated. "This whole situation is fucked, isn't it Grimmjow? Let him cool off and wait to talk to him about it and if you want to continue a friendship with him after that then you need to fess up about how she came over and you got your freak on again. Then cut Orihime off, because you can't be friends with both of them until they talk maturely to each other. It'll be awkward for everyone". Gin sipped his coffee. "Thank Gin, I will take your advice, it never steered me wrong before. How do you know all about this stuff anyways?" Grimmjow said curiously.

"I did a lot of cheating back in my high school years, don't let anyone know about that, ok?" Grimmjow chuckled. "Just between us".

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Hey, Orihime are you going to Mizurio's party this Saturday?" Rangiku asked. Orihime stared at her blonde friend. "Um, I didn't even know there was a party at all honesty, but if he is ok with me coming, I'll go for sure". Orihime got back to doing the dishes. "I will talk to him about it" Rangiku went back to flipping the channels.

After Orihime dried her hands off, Grimmjow began to call her. "Hello?" She picked up. "Orihime, I don't think we can see each other anymore" Orihime's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I can't continue to have sex with you". Grimmjow stated. "Why is this?" Orihime asked, she motioned to Rangiku to listen to the conversation.

"Well, I know it's a little late but I kinda have a girlfriend and I don't think it's right to cheat on her" Orihime and Rangiku looked at each other confused. "Who is it?" Orihime asked. Grimmjow sighed. "Neliel, she would come over a lot when you were visiting Ichigo, she has been in America for the past month". Orihime began to feel anger by this news. "Grimmjow, I'm very upset with you and I do not want to make this situation any worse so I'm going to hang up". Orihime then ended the call and looked at Rangiku.

Orihime felt so much anger and pain she couldn't help but cry while Rangiku held her. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling such a way. They really weren't anything in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that she got pushed to the side for another woman by someone she cared for once again.

\- . - . - . - . . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Stress.

That's what Grimmjow was feeling. He couldn't run away from it. He just hoped it would go away if he would stop talking to everyone. Cutting people off all day. He wanted to run away. Where would he go?

Nel, he could go to America and leave it all behind. In an instant he gave her a call. "Hey" she picked up the phone. "Hey baby, what's up? You never call, everything ok?" She asked. Grimmjow sighed, "honestly, no. I want to see you, I am thinking that we should move to America for a little bit and just turn our phones off. I miss you baby". The news took Nel by surprise. "Right now? Are you sure that you would want to live here with me?" Grimmjow thought about it some more. "Yes, I do. I'm going to pack up everything and just be on my way". Nel sounded excited. "Oh, ok. I will text you what state and city I'm in ok?" Nel's heart was racing.

"Ok baby. See you in a few hours". Grimmjow hung up and began to clean up the house.

A silent knock was on the door. It was probably Ichigo, needing some more things from his room. When he opened the door there Orihime was. Before he could slam the door shut she budged in and began to cry. "How dare you!" She began to shout. "You decided to fuck my life over with Ichigo and then cut me off? Why would you do that to me?" Grimmjow's heart felt weak as he watched her sob. Instantly he held her. "I thought that if we stopped talking then you two could get back together".

She wiped her tears. "You're dumb" she stated. "I don't want him anymore. I want you". She gripped his shirt, a handful of his grey shirt was in her fist. Grimmjow was shocked by the news. "Me?" He questioned. "Yes". She pecked him on the lips. "I'm already yours". He kissed her plump lips and forced her back on the wall. Grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

Her kisses were gentle and sweet.

They moved to his bed room. She liked how neat he was for a younger male.

"Prove that you don't want him anymore Orihime". He said while rubbing in between her folds. Orihime gained top and began to unzip his jeans. Revealing his massive cock. Her tongue traveled on the head, once she began sucking on the tip she swirled her tongue around some more. Using her hands to stroke the base. "Fuck, Orihime". Grimmjow groaned. Her hands twisted around his base and shaft as she stroked.

Grimmjow couldn't take much more of it. His phone began to ring. "Shit". He muttered, it was Nel. He couldn't ignore it. "I need to leave". Orihime walked out.

Grimmjow sighed, grabbing Orihime's arm. "Let's just watch a movie". Their eyes locked. Guilt filled him. "Ok". Orihimme smiled and cuddled up next to him as he turned the tv on. Grimmjow's arms were wrapped tightly around Orihime's waist.

After sitting there for an hour Orihime had passed out. Grimmjow kept himself up by thinking of how he was going to escape from this. Probably skip school and pack then fly out to America. In the morning Orihime left an our early before school had started and told Grimmjow she'll see him at school.

His mind was cluttered with thoughts of Nel. How he had hurt her and why was he still fucking Orihime. Last night was a close call, he would've fucked Orihime into another dimension if Nel hadn't called right before.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"So you slept over at Grimmjow's last night?" Tatsuki asked. "Yeah, but that needs to stay between us. I need to stop talking to him, don't I?" Orihime looked up at her tom-boy friend. "Yeah, it would be the smartest thing to do right now Orihime. Give love a break and focus on yourself for a few months". Tatsuki's advice struck a cord in Orihime. Maybe that's what she really needed.

During class she had noticed Ichigo was moved into her class. Only two seats behind her. "So class, we will be learning something new today. Open your books up to chapter 8!" The teacher said happily.

It's been three days since Orihime had last seen him. Her days were so busy with school and work that she hadn't even notice that Grimmjow escaped from her. While laying on the couch relaxing she heard a knock on the door. Orihime was surprised to see Rukia standing there with tears in her eyes. "Rukia?" She known what had happened already. Rukia held onto Orihime and began to shout. Orihime helped her to the couch and noticed that she had bags outside her apartment. Orihime had set them inside and finally cooled Rukia down. "What happened?" Orihime had asked her.

"Ichigo and I had a big fight and he told me to leave!" Rukia cried more. "What?" Orihime could barely understand her due to her crying. Once Rukia finally composed herself she finally told Orihime the whole story. "I came home late today and Ichigo accused me of cheating. We began to fight and right in the middle of it he just told me to leave so I packed a few things and instantly came here". Orihime laughed.

"Sorry, this isn't funny but he made you leave your own house? Tell him to leave instead!" She giggled. Rukia began to giggle alone with her. "You have a point. Is it ok if I just crash here then?" Orihime grave her a blanket and pillow. "I wake up at seven in the morning and leave here at 7:45 to get to school". Rukia nodded and began to get comfortable on the couch. Orihime turned off the lights and headed straight to bed.

She was conflicted. Should the fact that Ichigo being single make her happy? Yet here she was, feeling bad for Rukia. Maybe that was best.

In the morning Orihime had awoken to the sound of the shower running. She ventured to the bathroom to check on Rukia. "I'm just about done". She notified Orihime.

Orihime made herself a bowl of cereal while waiting for the shower. After they were both ready for school they caught the bus.

Ichigo ran up to Rukia yet had his eyes locked on Orihime. "I'm sorry about last night". He held her close, still looking at Orihime. "Ichigo!" A taller boy walked up to them. He looked a lot like Ichigo but with black hair and facial tattoos. "Yeah Hisagi?" Kurosaki kept his arm wrapped around Rukia. "I need your help with something". Ichigo smiled. "With what? Anything you can tell me,, you can say in front of Rukia". The boy cleared his throat and looked over at Orihime.

"Never mind. Talk to you later". He waved while walking away.

"Who is that?" Rukia asked Ichigo. "That's my dad's friend's son. Today is supposed to be his first day. He will be hanging with us more often". Ichigo glared at Orihime once more before walking to class.


	3. Chapter 3

"Class this is Shuhei Hisagi! Please welcome him!" Many girls were in awe over him. "Since you are a new student, I am going to pick on you. So you'll be my new errand boy", sensei smiled.

Shuhei sat next to Orihime and glanced at her. He didn't show much of an interest in her. "Excuse me, but I don't know my way around the school and I need to take these papers to Mr. Yamada". Shuhei asked for Orihime's assistance. She giggled at the sight of seeing him doing all of sensei's errands. "Yeah, he is usually in the teachers lounge which is on the main floor next to classroom 1-A". The young boy looked a bit more confused. "Let me lead you the way" Orihime smiled. It caught the boy off guard, he rarely sees her actually smile. It wasn't synthetic like her other laughs. She looked much more interesting.

After walking him to his destination, Orihime said her good-byes and walked off to meet with Tatsuki. "Its nice to see that you didn't think about getting back with Ichigo after Rukia came in saying all of that mess. I wouldn't be surprised if they did all that just to get a reaction out of you. I remember back when we were in middle school and Ichigo would do some messed up stuff to girls. Remember that Orihime?" Tatsuki looked up at Orihime whom was more focused on her school work. "Hmph, Orihime are you listening?" Tatsuki lightly tapped Orihime's head. "Huh? Yeah". Tatsuki looked back out the window. Thinking back to when they were in middle school.

"Girls were always asking him out or in fear of him. Never an in-between, I hated seeing the cruel shit he'd do to the girls that did like him. He'd pretend to like them back and every time she seemed to have moved on from him, he'd show back up and re-play the boyfriend role. Only to mess with her head. It was fucked up, then you two started dating and he became some sweet heart". Those words hurt Orihime. She missed the old days where it wasn't so serious. They'd always be happy when they were together. Now they only bring pain to one another just due to each others presence.

After school Orihime stayed to finish studying in the library.

She woken up with a jacket on her back and all of her papers scrambled on the table. She began to look in her pockets for her phone to see the time. It was five already. Orihime looked at the jacket that was placed on her. She looked around the room to see if there was anyone else there. Likewise it was empty.

After packing up and leaving she crashed into a taller person. Her nose felt bruised from hitting the hard chest. "Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention. Are you ok?" It was Shuhei. He held his hand out and helped Orihime up.

"I'm fine, thank you", he grabbed the jacket. "Can I have this back?" He grinned. Orihime blushed and handed him back his black jacket. "Thanks, do you need a walk home?" He looked down into her grey eyes. He had a cold stare, much like Ichigo or Grimmjow. Somehow it wasn't menacing like theirs, his eyes were much kinder, causing Orihime to begin to fall. "I don't, but thank you!" She ran away from the situation. She wouldn't be able to handle another love in her life. Things were already upside down. She didn't need to add anything to the pot.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Ichigo, it turns out that Ikakku wants to throw a party tomorrow and you know how he is. I need to get new clothes". Ichigo kept his eyes on his comic book. Ignoring Rukia whom was looking at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, sure". Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia gotten pissed and snatched his book out of his hand. "Pay attention. I don't talk much, but I would like if you'd listen to me when I do", she shouted.

"Look, wear your slim black dress, that's sexy and my favorite one. Don't make a small party a big deal babe". He grabbed her waist and pulled her in. His head rested on her stomach.

Ichigo's phone began to go off. Rukia picked it up to see that it was Grimmjow. "It's Grimmjow", Rukia pointed out. "Give", Ichigo grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello" Ichigo spoke. "Hey, so kind of late to tell you this, but I currently am in America". The news shocked Ichigo. "What? Why are you in America? How long are you gonna be there?" Ichigo's questions began to pile up.

"I'm moving here for a few years actually. Nel and I just got an apartment. I got here last week actually. I need you to send me my things, if that's possible". Grimmjow waited for Ichigo's response. "Yeah, sure. Text me the address and it'll be on your way". Ichigo sighed.

He hung up and Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Grimmjow is in America. Him and Nel are moved into an apartment already". Rukia had a careless expression. "That's to be expected, isn't it? Why do you care? He fucked you ex". Rukia huffed.

"Still, he is my best friend and he never fucked me over until then. He was the only one there for me. I'm not mad at him, just disappointed. Orihime and I haven't even spoken. He took the fall for her". Ichigo pushed Rukia away from him. "I need to go to my place and get Grimmjow's shit packed up to send to him". He thrown on his coat and walked out, giving Rukia a quick kiss before leaving.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Hey, Orihime, can you close up tonight? I need to go home. My little boy is sick". Orihime's co-worker asked of her. "Yeah, no problem".

Orihime was all alone at the café. One last customer walked in. When she walked out from the back room there was Shuhei. "Oh, hi". He blushed, trying to cover it up with his hand. "Hello, how may I help you?" Orihime smiled. She see's him more than she'd like to.

"Are you guys hiring?" He asked finally. She looked for the application papers which were in the cabinets behind the counter. "Here ya go, I'll put in a good word for you, do you want anything? Tea, coffee, or a cake maybe?" Shuhei looked at the application then back up at Orihime.

"Actually, would you like to go on a date Sunday?" Shuhei's face was blistering red. Orihime's face was equally as red due to shock. "Um, sure". She couldn't turn him down like she wanted to. Some how she didn't know if she would prefer to be with anyone else right now anyways. He seemed kind-hearted, is that what she needs? Or is it to be alone?

After he left she changed into her day clothes and closed the café. After doing so she headed home.

The next day the birds began to chirp. Luckily today was Sunday, meaning she'd have to prepare for her date with Shuhei. She worn her long skirt and mid-sleeve shirt. They met at the train station around noon. "Let's go to lunch. I know an awesome ramen stand, it doesn't sound romantic, I know, but please give it a chance!" Shuhei grabbed Orihime's hand and began to run through the crowd until they were in the country. "It's so nice out here isn't it. I love the country side. When I used to live in this area as a kid, Ichigo and I would go swimming in that pond over there. Sometimes before we'd have to go back in the house we'd fake that we were sick with some dumb disease and pretend that we need to stay outside for moon nutrients. Of course my mom didn't buy into it when I was so little so she'd whoop me". He laughed.

Orihime felt calm around Shuhei. She looked down at her left hand and grabbed his. It took him by surprise. "I'm happy you grabbed my hand". Shuhei smiled at Orihime.

She leaned in for a kiss only for him to begin to pull on her. "This way!" There was a small ramen stand out in the open by the road.

"Hey!" He sat down at the bar. "Been some time kid. Where have you been?" The man stirring a pot of noodles asked. "I've been traveling with my father since his days were limited. After his funeral I decided to come back and finish my high school career here. I just got back last week".

"You living on your own now?" The man asked. "Not really, I have just enough money to last me a month at a hotel. I was going to crash at my friends place but some stuff is going on with him" Hisagi explained.

"So this your girlfriend?" This question in particular made Orihime and Hisagi freeze up. "Um, uh" he started. "I was just teasing" the older man joked. He looked over at Orihime. "I am Kisuke Urahara, a friend of Shuhei's is a friend of mine. Feel free to stop by anytime. I can give you a discount". He handed them their food and a drink.

After dinner they began to walk back. He held her hand the entire walk home. When the sun began to go down and they were at the train station he turned around and held her chin. Leaning in for a kiss and meeting her half way. His lips tasted sweet, "Sorry, I just couldn't keep that to myself". He whispered into her ear. "If you need anything, give me a call". He left her in wonder right after that.

Rangiku called her soon after. "Orihime come to my house pronto!" She shouted then hung up. Good thing she didn't just arrive at home. Orihime made her way to Rangiku's. "What's up?" Orihime walked in the house.

"Pick something slutty to wear to this party", Rangiku pushed her to the closet full of bright and latex clothing. "Actually, I know what you can wear". Rangiku snickered. She picked out a tight black latex dress that barely covered her bottom. "I can't wear this Rangiku, I don't want to be hit on tonight". Orihime stammered. "Fine, here something more classy". Rangiku sighed after looking at her closet. "Hmm, I have this, but this is as classy as it gets from this closet. My other clothes are all business". Orihime grabbed the calf length dress. It was forest green with a black belt. It was very sliming and revealed a lot of cleavage. "Looks like I will wear a sweater with it". Orihime looked around Rangiku's room to see more of her options.

After not finding any she decided to just go with the dress Rangiku is lending her.

Once they had shown up Orihime instantly felt insecure. She kept her hand over her cleavage that bounced around like a trampoline. Her breast were dying to get out and it was a big strain on her.

"Hello, my name is-" Rangiku punched the guy whom stopped Orihime from walking. "C'mon, the quicker we get it, the quicker we get out" she mentioned.

The house wasn't filled. It was more like seven people all around a table drinking and playing cards. It wasn't as bad as Orihime assumed and she was content with that.

"Rangiku!" Ikakku ran up to Rangiku and gave her a big hug. "I haven't seen you since I moved to Tokyo, how've you been?" He seemed so excited that Orihime decided to escape to the bathroom. On her way there she chose to drink a bit. She looked at herself in the mirror and questioned herself. Why was she here? Why did she allow herself to be pushed to an event like this? As much as she cared for Ikakku and Rangiku, Orihime didn't feel right being at the party. She couldn't put her finger on it until she opened the door and Ichigo was standing right there. His dark brown eyes casted down on her.

He lost his cool and shoved her into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. His arm was across her chest and her back was pinned to the wall. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He tried to be quiet. "Rangiku wanted me to come", she was calm and collected unlike Kurosaki.

"Leave", he demanded. That was when she finally snapped. "I am not leaving because you're here Ichigo. Learn to grow up and leave what ever happened in the past. If I can do it, I know that you can". Her words were hitting him in the chest. His heavy arm returned to his side. She was now allowed to leave the bathroom and pretend this didn't happen. As she stepped past him he grabbed her wrist. "You act like you're so tough but you're not. I know you're hurt about the fact that Grimmjow moved in with Nel all the way out in America. Stop running from me".

Grimmjow moved to America? With Nel? Who is Nel? Questions gathered in her head faster than she could ask them. "Who is Nel?" Orihime's first question hit Ichigo's ears. "His girlfriend. He didn't tell you?" Ichigo let go of Orihime. She had hurt in her eyes. That was the same look she gave him when he walked in on her fucking Grimmjow. "Oh, I was not aware of that. I better get going". As soon as Orihime grabbed the bathroom door knob Ichigo's hand shot out and pinned the door shut.

His chest was heaving on her back, his other arm wrapped around her hips. Grinding on her.

"Ichigo". Orihime groaned, she needed to get out before she had fallen for this whole act all over again. "Orihime, I miss your body". He spoken softly in her ear. Rubbing his erection on her ass. His hand slid the dress up. An image of Shuhei popped into her head and it was game over for Ichigo. "I need to leave Ichigo, Rangiku expects me back any second now".

Kurosaki grinned and nibbled on her earlobe. "So?" He whispered, sliding two fingers into her underwear and cupping her breast. A small moan escaped her lips, she was now his toy. "I'll scream!" Orihime's voice was more threatening.

"I've made you scream many times, why would it matter now? I've also made you cum Orihime. Remember? You loved my tongue and fingers, his teeth sunk into her neck. He was hitting her weak spots. It was getting harder to say no.

There was a small knock on the door. Orihime then came back to real life and thrown Ichigo off of her and pretended as if they were screaming at one another the entire time. As she left a small group of people outside look at Ichigo with a smirk. "You let a good thing go". One of the guys shouted.

Orihime notified Rangiku that she was leaving. On her way home she called Shuhei. "Hey, I know it's late but can I come over? I need someone to talk to" tears began to flow out of her. She couldn't hold it any longer.

Shuhei felt anxious. "Yeah, go towards the bridge near our school and I'll meet you half way. I don't want you walking all alone to my house". He hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Shuhei's arms held Orihime while she cried. He let her sleep on his bed and he had fallen asleep on the couch.

In the morning he woken Orihime up with breakfast. "Sorry its not all home made. I don't have a use-able stove here, it is a hotel after all", he smiled. Orihime grabbed a bag of food. It was ramen but she was happy he even thought of her. "You really like ramen Hisagi". She grinned at him while he began to dig in. "Yeah, I never got to eat it when I was over seas. It was always crackers, water, and fish, I can't stand crackers or fish in the first place so that made me hate it even more. You cook?" He asked.

"Sometimes, when I have the time. Usually I'm so caught up with work and school that I just go home to sleep". "Well, school starts in two hours, want me to walk you home so you can get dressed?" He had asked. Orihime blushed. "I can go by myself, but thanks".

Orihime walked home and found her way to school after.

Walking into the building she had seen Tatsuki with a smile on her face which was more than unusual. "So, you and Shuhei Hisagi huh?" Tatsuki began to walk next to her. "Yeah, but how'd you know?" Orihime questioned.

"It's a small town Orihime, everyone knows everything". Tatsuki stopped, "Orihime, he seems like a good guy, but I really don't want you getting hurt. So please, make sure that he doesn't have any secret intentions for you". Tatsuki and Orihime were then walking into class and there was Ichigo. He stared Orihime down while Rukia was under his arm.

"Hey, Orihime. You make it home safe?" Shuhei walked up to Orihime with a bundle of books in his arms. "Y-yeah. Thank you, do you need any help?" She asked him.

Hisagi grinned. "No, I'm good but..." He looked over at Ichigo. "Hmph, I don't like the way he looks at you. Want me to talk to him?" He asked. Orihime blushed. "You don't need to, I put myself into this predicament. Thank you Hisagi". Tatsuki looked at Hisagi up and down. Trying to register what kind of a guy he was.

After he had left Tatuski signaled Orihime that she had agreed on him. "Have you guys had sex yet?" Tatsuki asked her. Orihime's face turned bright red. "No, I haven't even thought about it to be honest".

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

During lunch Shuhei seen Ichigo all alone in the corridor by the stairs to the roof. Instantly he grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall. "Look at that, I was just thinking about how I wanted to bash your fucking head in you little shit". Ichigo said with a smirk.

"That's funny, coming from the asshole who I have pinned. "You need to leave Orihime alone. If I see you even looking in her direction I will put you in the fucking ground. Her face will be the last thing you see before you die. You hear me?" Hisagi spit.

"You think you can save her? You think that you're that special guy she will fall for? It's too late" Hisagi grown more pissed. "Ichigo, don't act like a saint. You were going to break up with her before. You were cheating on her. You and I both fucking know that. I can have Rukia admit that too. Sadly she thinks that you are faithful for her doesn't she? Does she know about how you sexually assaulted Orihime? It would suck if my lips went loose in front of her", Ichigo groaned. "Hisagi, do you really think that I give a damn? She will never love you with all of her heart. I will always be in there". He smirked.

"If you were to tell Orihime that I was cheating on her she'd go right back to me and not want to talk to you since you kept that a secret and all. If you tell Rukia then she will deny that I tried to cheat on her at all. She will then proceed to tell people that Orihime had to of flirt with me. Then Orihime's reputation will be back in the dirt. You won't win this. The game is over for her". Ichigo pushed Hisagi off of him. "Then why do you do this to her?" Ichigo began to walk away. He stopped and looked up at the ceiling. He then finally looked over at Hisagi with a grin. "Because I don't want anyone else having her".

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Orihime, can you give me some whipped cream? This can is empty". Rangiku stated.

She then turned to the fridge and grabbed a full can, passing it to Rangiku. "I have an idea!" Rangiku startled Orihime. "What?" Orihime asked.

"We should have a girls day, you should bring Tatsuki and we can all go to the spa. You need it. Hell, we all need it".

"Sure, let me talk to Tatsuki".

After work Orihime called Tatsuki while walking with Rangiku to her house. "Hey Tatsuki! I need you to meet me at Rangiku's. No questions. Just show up!" Orihime said with glee.

This is what Orihime needed. Just her friends.

Half an hour later they were all laying down in a room getting their backs massaged. "Rangiku, this was your idea?" Tatsuki moaned.

"Yup, great isn't it?" All the girls moaned in agreement.

They later went back to Orihime's and decided to sleep over.

"So, Orihime". Rangiku got her attention. "I'm getting a new job... Working with my boyfriend". Orihime's mouth dropped. "What? Then I'll be all alone at the café! Wait, you're seeing someone?" Orihime asked. Rangiku grinned. "His name is Gin. He is a sweet guy, I'd like for you to meet him. If things go well for us for another month we are going to move into a new place and I'm so excited. For once I'm not afraid of commitment. I'm just afraid he will not want me sometime in the near future but I guess that's normal". They all agreed.

"What about you Tatsuki, you seeing anybody?" Rangiku asked. Tatsuki nodded. "Nope, not until school is finished". Orihime began to think about all of the past events.

The night came to an end and the sun began to rise. Tatsuki and Orihime made their way to school after Rangiku got picked up from her boyfriend.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Nel, have you seen my black tie?" Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Nel. "Yeah, it's on the dresser" she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Have a good day at work baby". Nel said while walking him out.

She walked back into the apartment. She walked into the bathroom and ripped out the little pink box that held the answers. There it was, a double line. This wasn't the first one. She picked up her phone and began calling an old friend. "Hey, we need to talk Nnoritora", Nel rushed.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Oihime, you look better than usual. In a good mood?" Hisagi asked while passing by. "Yeah, I had a girl's night last night". Hisagi smiled. "I'm happy that you are feeling better. Do you possibly wanna go to the Ramen place after school today?" Orihime began to think about it. "Yeah, I will meet you in the library". Orihime walked off to her class and took her seat.

Hisagi then seen Ichigo walking with Rukia. Ichigo grinned at him.

He felt anger instantly. He wasn't going to allow Orihime to continue to be hurt by him. Hisagi texted an old friend. "It's time you come up here and help me with something". She replied in an instant. "I'll be over tonight".

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

It was midnight, Ichigo began walking to the corner store to get Rukia something sweet. "Damn, I hate when she is on her period. I waste all my fucking money on sweets".

When he walked in there stood an older woman with long purple hair and yellow eyes. "Talking about something sweet". Ichigo muttered under his breath.

He walked up to the woman whom stood in the candy isle. "Excuse me, but what is something sweet like you doing in this isle?" He felt smooth. Sadly she didn't want to buy into it. Yet she did.

"I was hungry for something salty, but they didn't have what I was looking for. I was hoping I would find something that would help. Something... Sour" her hand caressed his jaw and he pulled her in by grabbing her ass, he then leaned in for a kiss, she pulled away before their lips met. "Oh, never mind!" She then walked out of the store. She looked over at Hisagi whom was sitting in the black alley.

"Thanks, these pictures should help convince Rukia". Hisagi began to chuckle. He finally caught him. In an instant he sent the pictures to Rukia.

"Is that all you need? Wait, I want to meet that woman you said you were interested in". Hisagi grinned at Rukia's text back which read "Thank you, I'll take care of it from here. Who ever this is". "Sure thing, she is still at work around this time. Want to go now?" She nodded.

"Who the hell was that chick?" Ichigo thought to himself.

When he gotten back Rukia's face was red with anger. "Ichigo, you are about to be in a world of hurt". he began to think of every bad thing he had done.

"You sick bastard! You cheat on every woman you've been with. It's all you do! Get the fuck out of my house before I put my hands on you!" She began throwing random objects in arms reach. Ichigo left without her needing to tell him anymore. "Fuck". Ichigo muttered.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Orihime began to close up shop. She then walked out and that's when she bumped into Hisagi and some other woman. "Hello" Orihime bowed. "Orihime, this is Yoruichi, she is one of my friends". The woman grinned at Orihime. "It's nice to see you, I've heard a lot about you. You really are something. I mean, you have jugs twice the size of mine. Baby face, yet very beautiful. I agree Shuhei. I'm glad to have met you and I wish I could stay longer but I have engagements". She said before walking in the other direction. "So you two are just friends?" Orihime asked Hisagi.

"Yeah, she worked for my dad and we'd always end up talking when we were supposed to be working". Orihime began to chuckle. "So you talk about me a lot? Good things I hope". Hisagi turned apple red and covered his face. "Please, don't say such things". Orihime quit teasing him. "You hungry? I was going to make dinner tonight".

Hisagi then looked at her happily. "Yeah, let's get going".


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock on Orihime's door before she was able to leave the house for school. When she had opened it there stood Ichigo. "Hey, I know this is random but I wanted to let you know that I will no longer be bothering you. I am moving to Osaka for a while. I'm saying goodbye". Orihime didn't know what to say. "Like how Grimmjow moved to America, right?" Ichigo nodded. "I'm going there for a job. I don't know if I'll ever be back. I wanted to apologize for what I had done to you and I think it's time to come clean. I was cheating on you ever since we first started to date". Orihime didn't feel a thing when he had told her this. "Thank you for apologizing. I know that if I am to hold onto hatred that I have for you, then I'll never move on In life and that would be my own fault".

He was surprised by her maturity. "You were a good girl and you deserved someone better. I don't blame you for fucking Grimmjow". They chuckled and he then began to walk down the stairs. He never acted like that before. It was so strange for her to see him like that. She known that the real reason why he was moving was so he could run away from all of this. Too many people known of his sins and he couldn't handle that.

Orihime decided to just leave it alone just like him. She had a clear mind now that he was able to man up and apologize to her.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

After class Hisagi sat and stared out the window deep in his thoughts. Orihime walked in and tried to get his attention yet he was too deep in his thoughts to get out. "Hisagi!" Orihime shouted, he jumped and smiled at Orihime.

"What are you doing here so late?" Orihime had asked. "Oh, well. I just let time slip away I guess". He wasn't like how he usually was. It worried Orihime. "Hey, lets go get some Ramen from that place you shown me". Orihime suggested.

In a heartbeat Hisagi agreed and they began to walk.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Grimmjow, I know it's been two months and all but, I'm pregnant". Grimmjow dropped his bag and hugged Nel. "Oh my god. When did you find out?" Grimmjow was so excited, she couldn't tell him the last part. She didn't know how to tell him. She let him stay happy.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, will you come with me?" She asked. He smiled with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, no problem". He hugged her tightly once more.

Deep down Grimmjow was scared of fatherhood.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Hisagi and Orihime went back to Orihime's place. "Are there any free apartments here?" Hisagi asked. Orihime smiled and kept quiet for a moment. "Actually, since you started working at the café, which I'm not supposed to tell you till tomorrow, how would you like to move in? I have an extra bedroom. I already have a bed and dresser in there. I'd just ask that you clean up after yourself and that you help pay rent". Hisgai's eyes began to shine. "I'd love to".

Orihime sat next to Hisagi and he pulled her in. She laid on top of him while they watched TV.

"Hey, Hisagi". Orihime mumbled. "Yeah". He was just about to pass out. "How come you don't try to kiss me?" She asked. "Because then I'd be like any other guy. I'm not here for sex. I'm here to get to know you Orihime". He held her chin and looked into her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She pecked him on the lips. Instantly he kissed back.

He tasted sweet. Like pure sugar. It drove Orihime up the wall.

She kissed his neck and sucked on her collar bone. His hands were on her hips. It's been so long for her. She needed him.

Orihime was addicting. Hisagi has wanted to touch her yet respected her space. As she made her was down to her belt he asked her to stop. "Am I doing something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"No, I just. I don't know", she began to grind on his hard on. He groaned.

"Fuck" He said right before flipping Orihime on the couch. He removed her shirt and began to kiss her stomach. Kissing up to her left breast. "I've waited for this day for what seems to be forever". Hisagi groaned, removing his shirt and pants while Orihime removed the rest of her clothes.

He kissed her thighs and then her clit. His tongue ran across her clit. His index finger made its way inside of her. He could tell she hasn't had sex in a while. Her pussy was so tight and wet. It made him crazy.

After he was able to get two fingers in he pulled them out and rubbed the tip of his cock on her pussy. She moaned as he slid the tip inside. Orihime was loosing her mind to pleasure. Her moans made him painfully hard. As he was fully inside of her, Shuhei felt like cumming already.

"Fuck you're tight". He moaned into her ear. His hands massaged her breast as he fucked her on the couch. He legs were already shaking.

Hisagi pulled out and moved her to the bedroom. She deserved to be fucked on a bed. Not a random couch. Orihime chose to take the lead by pushing his cock inside of her as she lowered herself to his pelvis. His hands kept a tight grip on her thighs and ass.

She teased him by going slow and grinding on him.

Hisagi sat up and began to kiss Orihime while holding her in place. His hips began to push into hers and she could feel him hit her cervix. Her moans were now screams as he fucked her.

Orihime was now bent over before him. This was his favorite position. He loved seeing he full ass and pussy.

Once he slowed down she would push back and fill her pussy with his cock. He loved how she worked.

Hisagi bent over and reached for her lower abdomen. He began to feel for her clit as he massaged her cunt. She couldn't take it anymore. "Orihime I'm gonna cum". He began to speed up. "Fuck!" She moaned into the sheets. She squeezed his cock and that's how he had known she came.

He pulled up and laid next to her. They both laid next to each other, sweating and catching their breaths. "Let's shower up". Hisagi smiled at Orihime. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. Her legs were weak and she had to hold onto him. He got the bath started and he slipped in first. Orihime sat across from him and they then looked at one another.

"I was hoping to wait longer". He finally stated. "Me too". Orihime agreed. They smiled at one another.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Ichigo, I think you should get some therapy. I'm not trying to be the bad guy but I think it would be best". Isshin suggested. "Maybe, I just need to sort out my thoughts. I'm moving to Osaka and I think I'm going to fix up that old farm we used to visit every summer". Ichigo sipped his coffee. "Actually, I think that would help too. Take a year off. I'll lend you two grand, that's enough for you to get a chicken or two and a crop started learn to be on your own. Not everyone is worried about you. I hate to say it but it's true. You're all you've got. I can only do so much to help you. Don't come back until a year has passed or until you've fixed that whole thing up and got your life started".

Isshin paid his bill and walked out of the café.

After his cup of coffee Ichigo grabbed the few bags he brought with him and took the train. Once he got to the old farm it was already evening. It was in bad shape. He'd have to do a lot of cleaning up tomorrow.

In the morning he began fixing the holes in the walls and then dusting the place. After he mopped the whole place he went outside and looked at the land. It wasn't in bad shape. He just needed to remove the weeds and get some seeds. What did he want to plant? Maybe corn or Sunflowers. He thought about the Sunflowers. He could do both. Whatever money he made from that he could buy a cow.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Hisagi, here is some breakfast". Orihime put a plate with eggs, bacon, and hasbrowns on his stomach. Instantly his stomach grumbled. "Perfect timing". He smiled at Orihime.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Shuhei asked. "No, I've already eaten. Hurry you need to get ready for school", Orihime left the room and started to clean up the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"You really think you are some intelligent man. Sure, you have money and a little more power than the average man. Yet, that's only because of your power. People don't fear you, they fear your father. He is highly respected. You are not, I look down on you. You're supposed to take on the family business yet you can barely wipe your own ass". Her words were bullets, shooting right through him. She had always spoken to him in this manor and he felt as if he couldn't protect himself. "Are you done here, I know you didn't just come out here to call me out on stupid shit. My father just died, show me some respect or you'll be looking for a new job". Hisagi glared at the woman with blonde hair and pigtails.

"Hmph, alright. I came here to let you know that your uncle is coming back to Japan. Meaning, the power will be in his hands and no longer yours. That's if you can get your life straightened out before he arrives which will be next month. Sorry hurry up boy". Hiyori walked out with her hands in her pockets, not a care in the world. She hated that kid. To her, he never took his families wealth and power seriously.

Hisagi bit his lip and balled up his fists in a fit of rage. He looked at the letter she handed him before she started to talk him down. It was a list of accomplishments he needed to get done before his uncle had shown up.

As much as she hates him she still helped him out a whole lot. It was time to leave Karakura Town, it was time to say good-bye so he could begin taking over.

It hurt him knowing that he'd have to tell Orihime good-bye.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Grimmjow", Nel walked around the apartment looking for him. When she finally found him he was sitting on the edge of their bed putting his shoes on before work. "Hey, babe. I wanted to talk about the baby". Nel started to get nervous.

"I want to raise our child in Japan. I couldn't tell you this before because I was scared you'd get angry with me. Mainly because we just settled here". Grimmjow kept silent and stared at the dresser in front of him with a blank expression.

"Well, I feel aggravated hearing this now but if that's what you want I don't mind. I think it's time we start looking for houses in Japan then babe". Grimmjow stood up and kissed Nel on the forehead.

"Thank you". Nel smiled and kissed him on the lips.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Orihime!" Hisagi walked in the door of their home. He finally moved the last of his things in last week. "In the bathroom!" She shouted. He walked into the hallway and opened the bathroom door. She was in the tub.

"Why are you in a suit?" Orihime asked. She liked it but, it wasn't his style. Hisagi bent down so they were on the same level. He sighed "I had a meeting with some people today". He left it at that. He couldn't bring himself to tell her.

He went to their room and changed into sweat pants and a white shirt.

It was already eight at night. He yawned and slammed his back into the soft mattress. Orihime walked into the room in just a towel. Her hair was wet and sticking to her skin. He loved seeing her like this.

She began to walk towards him. Orihime leaned over him and began giving him small pecks.

After she got into some clothes she joined him in bed.

In the morning she woken up and began to feel for his warmth. Something didn't feel right. She opened her eyes to see that Hisagi wasn't there next to her. Orihime decided to get up and look around the apartment. Hisagi was no where to be found and neither were his belongings.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

His days were long and hard working. Always having to watch the crops, see where he was with the animals. It got to the point where Ichigo had hired help. His old friend Renji. They worked better as a team even if they'd fight all the time.

"We need more help". Ichigo stated before chugging a bottle of water. Renji splashed some on his bandana and wiped his face. "We do, this was a bad idea Ichigo".

Ichigo looked over at him. "Let's just leave". Renji began to think about all the hard work they've been doing.

"You know what Ichigo, we are staying here. We have worked too hard to just give up now. Look, I have a friend that we can hire. He works hard and he is nice company. His name is Chad, I'll give him a call in the morning". Renji said before going back to cleaning up the cow shit.

Ichigo sighed. As much as he hated it here, he known that he needed to stay and finish what he had started.

While going back to fixing the fence a woman was walking past. She was holding a lunch box and had long black hair that was put in a braid. She was very beautiful yet something about her was off.

He kept working. Then he realized she was walking his way. "Excuse me, but do you have a bathroom I could use?" Her skirt was so short that while he was bent down and looking up at her, he could see right up there and at her bare pussy.

A blush ran across his face.

"Y-yeah, um let me show you". He tried to keep his mind out of the gutter. It's been two weeks since he moved out here and three weeks since he had sex at all. It was like she was teasing him.

"It's right down the hall to your left". After she started to walk down the hallway he went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands and face.

About five minutes later she had came out of the bathroom. "My name is Nemu, thank you so much!" She thanked Ichigo and sprinted out of the house. Leaving Ichigo with a seven inch erection.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"So, you're telling me that Hisagi just up and left?" Tatsuki shouted. Orihime couldn't figure out what she had done to make him run away. "Orihime, I can't just say forget about him, because that's better said than done. It's gonna take time". Tatsuki held Orihime as she began to cry.

"I feel like I've done something wrong" Orihime sobbed. "You didn't he was too much of a pussy to be honest with you". Her tears soaked through Tatsuki's shirt.

Later that night Orihime stayed up. She couldn't go back to her place. She walked around and that's when she decided to visit Ichigo and Grimmjow's old house.

She walked up to the old house. Memories flooded her head. When Ichigo had first moved in here they didn't have a bed or anything so they cuddled up in a ball of blankets on the floor. In the morning it was so warm in the ball of blankets that they didn't want to leave the warmth so they stayed in that position until noon.

Orihime found her way into the living room, it was so empty. The only thing that remained was the old couch that Grimmjow got from some dumpster. When he had first got it, it was in surprisingly good shape. Now it's faded and old.

She sat on the couch and that when Grimmjow came out of the other room. They both looked at each other in shock. "Grimmjow?" Orihime spoken after a few minutes of silence. "What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting next to her. "I just, went on a walk and ended up here I guess. Surprised the locks haven't been changed yet, happy I tried using the old key to this place". Orihime sank back into the couch.

"When did you get back". Orihime huffed. "Just now, I'm moving back with Nel, well. I was". Orihime turned to face him. "What do you mean? What happened?" She asked. Grimmjow heavily sighed. "She's pregnant but with someone else's child. We weren't dating at the time. It was a one night stand, from what she told me and then in the morning we had made up. She wanted to move here with the child but on the plane ride here she fessed up to everything. So I came here to clear my mind while she is at her parents".

Nel is pregnant? Was Orihime's first though. That was so much information all at once.

"This year has been really stressful". Orihime stated. "I agree".

The room was quiet again.

Orihime's phone went off, when she looked at it, Ichigo's number appeared. He was calling her.

In a heartbeat she answered. Curious for what he had to say to her. "Hello?" Orihime picked up. "I need to talk to you, can I meet you some where? We need to seriously talk". The words took Orihime's breath away.

"I'll meet you near the train station we used to meet up at all the time". Orihime ended the call and stood up. "I need to get going, it was nice seeing you Grimmjow".Orihime began walking out of the door. "Bye". Grimmjow said.

On the walk there all Orihime could think about is what Ichigo wanted to talk about. She can't handle another apology from him. The last one broke her heart.

There he was. His orange hair was bright under the street light. He glanced over at Orihime. The look in his eye wasn't what it used to be. It was so much more depressing. That wasn't the Ichigo she known. It's been two months since she had last seen him. So much had changed since then about him.

"Hey, um. Today I had a chance to sleep with this girl but I didn't do it. I didn't even try to hit on her. It made me think about how wrong I've done you Orihime. I fucked up our whole relationship. We were together for a few years. We argued a handful of times. To be honest, when I didn't get to see you for a whole day you would be all I could think about. I became so selfish with you. I wanted you and yet I wanted other girls". Tears began to build up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Orihime". He began to walk away. "Ichigo!" Orihime grabbed his arm. She then held him in her arms. This time she was able to hold someone rather than be held.

He grabbed her face and began to kiss her passionately. This is what she missed the most. His kisses, gentle yet a little rough.


	7. Chapter 7

Her head was spinning. Orihime couldn't continue kissing him, it was a sin to do so now. Her hands were on his chest and she did her best to push him off of her. "Orihime, I thought this is what you wanted?" Ichigo looked down at her with his sad dog-like eyes. "I can't Ichigo, this is wrong. I just moved on and Hisagi just left me" he narrowed his eyebrows. "You and Hisagi were seeing each other? Did you fuck him?" Ichigo probed. "That's none of your concern Ichigo, I need to go". Orihime began walking home. Ichigo grabbed her wrist before she was too far. "Can we at least be friends?" He asked sincerely. Orihime smiled at Ichigo. "That's just fine". She started walking again.

When she walked in the front door she crashed on the bed. She could still smell Hisagi's cologne on her sheets. Instantly she ripped them off of her bed and put on a new one.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Grimmjow had fallen asleep on the couch as soon as Orihime had left.

His love for her was still there. He remembered having to sit and watch her put her hair in a bun during summer due to the heat. The nape of her neck looked so fragile. He wanted to kiss it while she had her back turned. Sometimes he'd forget he was with Nel when he was around Orihime. She used to be such a gentle person with kind intentions. There weren't enough women like her nowadays. Nel was so much different from her, he cared for Nel but he hated to say that he "settled" for her.

In reality he wanted Orihime, yet Ichigo beat him to the punch. Before he met Orihime he'd always make eye contact with her in the hallways at school. On break he'd look out of the window and see her sitting on the bench in the courtyard. Deep down he wanted to introduce himself to her.

He just didn't want to come off as a creep so he kept to himself. Which he wishes he hadn't done. Two months of this and then finally he seen her with Ichigo. That's when he known it was too late for him to step in. He had meaning-less sex with her twice and that made him feel the worst. He wanted to show her there was better out there yet he had fucked it all up for himself.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . -

She laid on her bed deep in thought. What would've happened if she didn't stop Ichigo from kissing her? What if they went as far as fucking? She wouldn't respect herself anymore. Even now she is on the verge of self-hatred. These past few months have been so crazy with all these guys jumping into her life. She believed that something would change. Yet now it just seems that she moves to another guy to make herself think she isn't in love with them anymore.

Nothing will go back to normal now. Everyone is a mess now it seems.

Orihime nodded off into a deep slumber.

Birds began chirping when she had woken back up. She didn't move at all while she slept. Her back was killing her and her neck felt stiff. On her walk to school she passed the old house once more. Curiosity got the best of her and she ended up seeing Grimmjow passed out on the couch. She sat there and admired him. He always kept a pissed off glare. Somehow in his sleep he looked like a child.

Orihime began to smile and move the hair out of his face. In the middle of doing so he grabbed her wrist and thrown her down. Pinning her by her wrists. "What're doing?" He asked.

"I just stopped by and to my surprise you were here". Her breath was slow, naturally in a situation like this the one pinned down freaks out. Yet in Grimmjow's presence made her calm and happy".

They laid there looking at one another and that's when Grimmjow leaned down to kiss her. "Stop!" Orihime shouted.

It took him by surprise. He was so sure that she wanted it. Grimmjow let go of her and sat up. "Sorry, it's just that my head isn't in the right place right now. I need some time Grimmjow". He had hurt in his eye.

"I understand and won't push anything on you". It got silent and awkward. That's when Orihime took it as her sign to leave.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Congrats on the position Hisagi!" Everyone was grabbing his hand and smiling with their false personas. Too many fake people were in the room, suffocating him. Much like the tie he was forced to wear. "Shuhei, I wanted to talk to you about my company, I have some demo products I'd like for your company to try-" "No". Hisagi pushed him away and walked to the other room.

He walked to the balcony and sipped his glass of rum while looking at his phone. Going through pictures of Orihime. As soon as his life was together here he wants Orihime to move in with him. He needed to get it done by the end of the week before she had hated him to the bone.

Shuhei came across a picture of Orihime laughing while he was tickling her. Fuck, he missed her.

"Mr, Hisagi, you've got company". A maid walked to him. She opened the door for a slim and tall man. He walked in and the maid left.

"Hello, you probably have never heard of me. I am the owner of Aporro Accessories. I am what you call, in the fashion industry. I'd like if you could model for some of our Fall collection. You're young and very attractive. Many women want to suck you off. Trust me, all those girls in there were talking about you. No lie. Here is my card, think about it". He handed him a metal sheet with his name and number engraved into it.

Hisagi sighed. Modeling? Was it for him?

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Orihime felt stuck. Hisagi moved out of the picture just to sketch Grimmjow back in it. Now there is a solid wall in-between them. They pretended it wasn't there but they known better.

"Hey!" Orihime snapped out of it and looked at her boss. "Sorry sir!" She bowed. "It's time to close up". He sprinted off to lock up.

When Orihime had stepped out she went right back to her blank state of mind.

Is she really going to wait for Hisagi to magically come back or take Grimmjow. The man who wants her now and has been there for every fight she got into with Ichigo. She couldn't decide.


	8. Final chapter

"You've got me thinking, we're worlds apart but no matter what, I'll always be by your side". Orihime smiled then began to full on laugh. Ichigo paused and began to turn red. "Why're you laughing at me! I'm trying my best!" Orihime had tears in her eyes from laughing. "Sorry, I don't mean to be cruel. it's just strange to see you act like that. Do you really wanna go for acting Ichigo? I thought you were going to be a doctor". Orihime started to flip through the script he was reading off of.

"Yeah, I did but I want to go bigger than that. I mean, look at how beautiful I am. I need to be seen on tv". Ichigo smirked at Orihime and she smiled back. "Alright, I need to get going before my shift starts. Thanks for the show. Tell me if you get the part or not". Orihime said walking out of his house. "I won't need to tell you, you'll see my face all over downtown". He was getting cocky.

"Bye". Orihime shut the door behind her. Things felt best this way. Just friends, it is a bit hard to pretend that nothing had happened but she is happy that he understands she is over him. He kept his distance from her just like she had asked.

On her way to work there she had seen a magazine cover with Hisagi in it. Her eyes had widened in shock. What was he doing on the cover of a magazine. She paid for it and began to flip for the article written about him. It was a page long and all about his business. To relieve of the stress he gained from owning the business he goes swimming. His hobbies included helping others and working out. While reading it, Orihime realized she didn't really know him like she thought she did. She created an image of him in her head.

This broke her heart even more.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Mr. Hisagi, the magazine that did the article about you had left a bouquet of chocolate for you at the front desk. Would you like for me to send them your way?" He pressed the speaking button and spoken into the microphone. "Yes please". He loosened his tie and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

He sat down at his desk and put his feet up. As he looked out of the window he thought of Orihime. Maybe she'd see it and call him. That's when he stopped himself. Why didn't he just call her instead? Oh, right. Too much of a pussy.

Shuhei's assistant walked in with a very large basket full of chocolates and sweets. As he looked at it he could even bring himself to open it. "Also, I have a man here wanting to talk to you". She stated. "Bring him in I guess". Shuhei removed his feet off the desk and sat up straight, fixing his tie. Then walked in Kisuke. "Hey Shuhei, it's been some time. I wanted to personally tell you that I think you're stupid". Hisagi narrowed his eyes. "What?" He questioned.

Kisuke sat down across from him and began cleaning his ear with his pinky. "You heard me, you're a real idiot for just up and leaving Orihime, she stopped at the ramen shop an hour ago before she had to go to work. Glad she did, I missed looking down her shirt when you brought her. She told me everything. She really misses you and you decided to throw her to the side like some whore". Kisuke got up towards the door. "Only one who can change it, is you". He then left Hisagi in a fit of rage.

"Dammit". Hisagi said, knowing Kisuke had a point.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Orihime, I need you to take this to table five and the ice cream goes to table seven". Her boss started to hand out random orders to her. "Yes sir!" She started to hand all of the meals out when a man walked in and started to put on an apron and help her out. "Let me grab that". A deep voice settled. She known whom it was. She turned around to see Hisagi grinning down at her. She was filled with anger and sadness all at once.

She dropped all of the plates she had in her hands. Tears streamed down her face. Instantly she began to charge for the door. She felt the need to get away from him.

He came back. He actually came back for her. She believed he'd be gone forever, he'd never come back and to pretend that nothing had happened. That's what hurt the most. Her heart had a piercing pain.

Seeing him didn't help her move on. It only broke her.

Orihime was pulled into a hug. She could hear Hisagi's heart beating out of his chest. Their heartbeats were a match. "Orihime, I wanted to talk to you".

"About how you abandoned me!" She shouted and pulled away from him. "Orihime, no. I had other things going on at home. They needed me to take care of the family business. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"No, she fuckin' won't". Grimmjow grabbed Orihime and began walking away with her. Hisagi looked down on Grimmjow. "Who the fuck is that?" He breathed.

"Orihime, stay away from him. I don't get good vibes from him. Why is he now coming back? He is trying to keep you in a loop and I don't like it one fuckin bit" Grimmjow mumbled. He was pissed. Grimmjow was happy to spilt the two just in time. He would've talked Orihime back into a relationship. "Grimmjow, I didn't expect to see him. He just walked in and took over". Grimmjow began to grind his teeth. "I know. That's what shit-heads like him do. If you fall for it, you're a pitiful woman Orihime, and I hate to say that".

The walked up to Grimmjow's porch. Wanna stay the night tonight?" Grimmjow looked down at Orihime with concern. "Yeah". She said walking in the door with him. Ichigo was in the kitchen cooking. The air felt awkward with both of them in the house after what had happened. Yet they were all able to go past that some how.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Some fucking asshole came in and took her from me!" Hisagi shouted. He was drunk, his tie was sloppily put on and his hair was a mess. "What else did you expect? You were the one who chose to not explain to her you were leaving. You did abandon her and then you also stopped talking to her. You didn't even try talking to her while you were away. You fucked her over Shuhei and that's your own fault. You have put this on yourself". Kisuke gave him a bowl of Ramen.

"Fuck off". Shuhei began to dig in.

A tall blonde man walked into the ramen shop and kept quiet. He looked over at Shuhei and grinned. "I see you need help my friend". The man began to slurp up his food that Kisuke handed him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hisagi spit at him. "Someone who loves to help. I see there is someone standing in your way. I'm good at taking those problems with a low price". Hisagi gotten interested.

"And what would you do to a man who is keeping me away from my dream girl?" Hisagi sipped his beer.

The man began to chuckle. "Leave it to me. I could take care of it all for you. She'll instantly be in your arms. I promise". Hisagi began to think. "What's your price?" Shuhei finally spoke. "3,000". Hisagi shook his hand instantly. "The name is Shuhei Hisagi". The blonde gave an evil grin. "Shinji Hirako, after the job is done, you can pay me. I will also need to know a little bit about the target".

Shuhei began to show him pictures of Orihime and told him everything he known.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"I'm off to school Grimmjow!" Orihime began walking out of the door.

Soon she seen a black car park right in front of her. The back window began to roll down. A man with medium length blonde hair poked his head out. He had a fox like grin that gave her chills.

"I'm friends with Grimmjow and he had asked me to take you to school". Orihime still felt some what of an alert. She still got into the car. "So you are the famous Orihime I heard so much about?" He grinned and pulled out a cigarette. "Would you like one?" She turned down his offer.

"So how do you know Grimmjow?" Orihime asked. "Through Ichigo. We were good friends, Ichigo and I". The windows were tinted so she could see outside but nobody could see inside. "I hate to do this to you. But I'm getting paid for the job and Grimmjow wanted this from you". Shinji pulled Orihime on top of his lap. The cigarette in-between his lips. He worn a nice cream colored suit that was slim to his body. "Um, excuse me but I don't think I should be on your lap. I doubt Grimmjow would want this". Orihime tried to get off of his lap. He suddenly grabbed her wrists and kept her riding him. "Your pussy is quite warm. I can feel the heat on my cock. Don't act like you don't want this". He tossed the cigarette out of the window and chewed some mint gum.

"I need to get out of here". Orihime still fought him. "No, you really don't but youl will because you are so in love with Grimmjow. I'm telling you that he had paid for me to do this". He smirked. "Tricking me to fuck you, you'd need a better plot". Orihime began to get off of him but he then pinned her to the seat.

He spit his gum out of the open window and rolled it up. He was on top of Orihime, looking down at her while he removed his blazer and tie. "Your breast are better in person". He grabbed a handful and began to squeeze. "Know that I like to play very rough. You may even cry". He grinned, biting on her neck and pushing her skirt up by making his way up her thigh. Orihime couldn't move. She was in shock. She'd never seen this man before and he claims to know Grimmjow through Ichigo, but if that were true. She would've met him before some how.

Her heart was racing.

He forced two fingers into her mouth and she laid there with his fingers down her throat and he removed his belt. She started to look around and slide away from him. He grabbed her by the hips and forced her back down. "Don't make this any worse for yourself Orihime, I'd hate to hurt you anymore than what I am".

"Don't get undressed yet. I want to take my time with you". A blush painted her face. He started to give her harsh kisses that bruised her lips. Her hands pressed on his chest to make him go away. Sadly he was over powering her. "Stop!" She forced herself to back away from him. He looked pissed off. "Suck my cock if you wanna get out so bad". He sat down and began to undo his pants. "No, let me out now". She tried to open the locked door.

"If you wont suck my cock at least jerk me off a little bit and I'll let you go". He grinned devilishly. She hesitated, not like she was really doing anything. Grimmjow would understand. "She placed her warm hand around the base of his cock and gently rubbed it. He moaned and bit his lip.

Orihime suddenly stopped. "Keep going". He demanded. Orihime placed herself in-between his legs and stared at his fat cock while stroking him. She was beginning to get wet. "Suck on it". She pulled back farther. "No". She stated. He grown angry and placed his hands on the back of her head and forced her mouth around his cock. "There we go". He groaned. Orihime tried to fight back yet stopped. His hands forced her head up and down.

"That'll be it. Unless you want me to fuck your brains out missy". Orihime wiped her mouth while pulling away from him. He began to stroke his wet cock in front of her.

"I would rather go". She turned to the door. When she heard the car door unlock she opened up the door and seen the gates to her school. "Orihime, who the hell is that?" Tatsuki ran up. "Nothing. I just... Let's go". Orihime and Tatsuki walked quickly into the building. Orihime looked behind her shoulder and seen the car begin to drive away.

Who the fuck was that? Was all she could think of.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Job is complete, I did ask you had asked. Now, my payment". Hisagi looked at Shinji then back at his wallet. "Here, now where are the pictures?" Shuhei asked. Shinji handed him an envelope. Hisagi went though the pictures. Orihime under Shinji, sucking his cock, and playing with him. Grimmjow would just love to see this.

"I will take care of the rest. Thanks for your help". Hisagi began to walk out with the envelope. Kisuke looked over at Shinji. "You have ruined a woman's reputation. Soon you will pay for this". Kisuke turned around. He couldn't even look at Shinji after what he had done.

Once Hisagi made it to Grimmjow's and began to knock on the door angrily. He dropped the envelope with a note on the porch and ran off. Grimmjow opened the door and looked around to see nobody near. That's when he had seen the note and envelope laying on the ground. He picked it up and began reading it.

"Dear Grimmjow, Orihime didn't know how to tell you, but she and I have been together for a while. I told her I'd take care of it. Tonight she will be coming over to pick up her things. Try to be understanding". He froze in anger. Seeing her please another man.

"What the fuck?" He breathed.

All day Grimmjow paced back and fourth waiting for Orihime to get back. When she opened up the door he stood their quietly. "Grimmjow, something messed up -" He cut her off. "I fucking know! You've been fucking some dude. Hisagi wasn't even the worst of my problems. It wasn't any other guy, it was you! All along, all you fucking do is tease men and fuck every guy you meet. Get the fuck out of my house you fucking whore!" He was so furious that tears streamed down his face.

Orihime had no idea of what to say. No words could describe the pain she was feeling. Instantly she began to tear up and ran out of the house. The only person she known to run to was Hisagi at this point. When she arrived at his hotel room he opened the door with a surprised look.

"What're you doing here?" He asked. Orihime burst out crying. He let her inside and closed the door behind him.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Grimmjow sat on the couch. How could he be so fuckin blind? There was a small knock on the door. When he opened it there stood a tall man with blonde hair and a bucket hat. "You must be Grimmjow, I am Kisuke Urahara. I own a ramen shop on the other side of town. I have a very good reason to talk to you right now". Grimmjow gave him a strange look, but decided to let him in.

"What did you want to talk about?" Grimmjow closed the door behind him. Urahara sat down on the couch. "Get prepared for what I'm about to tell you".

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Orihime was crying on Hisagi's shoulder. He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "Orihime, you are not a whore. I promise you this. Grimmjow is just an asshole". Orihime agreed, Hisagi leaned in for a kiss. She kissed back.

They began to make out.

Hisagi gripped her thigh and run his fingers over her underwear the covered her warm pussy. He laid her down on the bed.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Grimmjow was infuriated. "She is probably at his hotel now. Here is the hotel and number of his room. He works fast so hurry up". Kisuke left him on that note. Grimjow grabbed his jacket and began to sprint to Orihime. He was one sick fuck. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Hisagi did this shit before to some other guys girlfriend. Ichigo and him were so much a like he should've fucking known. Grimmjow felt angry at himself the most. For not realizing that she'd get tricked into doing something like that.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Shuhei!" Orihime moaned as he pushed deeply into her from behind. He grabbed her ass and hips. Meeting her halfway while fucking her. She had gotten tighter compared to last time. A lot tighter. Hisagi grabbed her hair and began to pull. She stopped moaning and began to think how un-like Hisagi it was for him to be so rough.

She pulled away from him. She grabbed the sheet and covered herself. He smiled. "Playing hard-to-get huh?" He pulled the sheets but she had no intentions of letting go.

"You set me up didn't you?" There was a lot of banging coming from the door. Hisagi grabbed a robe and answered it. Immediately Grimmjow punched him hard enough to where Hisagi hit the floor. "Orihime, get dressed. We are going home".

On the walk back home Orihime began to cry. Grimmjow stopped and looked at her. "What are you crying for?" He wiped the tears off of her face. "Because I almost lost you Grimmjow, I don't want to loose you. I love you". It caught him off guard. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Orihime". the first snow of that year began to come down.

The End


End file.
